


Idols

by tyanite



Series: The Bobby John AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, Photography, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyanite/pseuds/tyanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Dean still doesn't know what the kid is going as. But there will be family photos and enough candy to go around, whatever happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idols

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the Bobby John AU ficlet compilation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165958) by [Fallynleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf). 



> Oh boy, look I finally contributed something to [The Bobby John AU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/142125). W H A T.
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation between [Fallynleaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf) and I about Bobby John, Dean and Halloween. The kid (and Dean) totally exploits their shifter abilities to get maximum candy intake. 
> 
> But then we decided one year, the kid switches things up a little and well...a fic and [doodle](http://courtofdolls.tumblr.com/post/105306255645/cas-stood-in-the-photo-what-could-almost-be) were born. 
> 
> If you want to know more about the Bobby John AU, go check it out over at [The Bobby John AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2165958/chapters/4736241). Seriously. [Fallynleaf](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallynleaf/pseuds/Fallynleaf) does a much better job at this AU than I have...!
> 
> Well, enjoy! Comments always welcome! 
> 
> Thank you very much

_Halloween._

_Bobby John is five years old._

Dean checked his watch, standing in the entrance hall and fidgeted a little.

“Bobby John!” Dean called up the stairs finally, “You gonna be up there all night?”

“In a minute!” The kid called back and Dean huffed a breath and leaned heavily against the wall. Cas stood in the hallway besides him, unfazed, while Sam rolled his eyes from the couch.

They hadn’t meant to land in Sioux Falls for Halloween, it has just happened. Sam and Dean had picked up the trail of a Shtriga, and immediately had sent the kid with Cas to Bobby’s. And then the Case went long. By the time they made it back to Bobby’s, the end of October was just around the bend and Sam and Dean decided to stay in Sioux Falls instead of on the road, so the kid could at least do Halloween proper.

And then of course, the kid had been suspiciously cagey about his costume this year. And when Dean had tried to question Bobby on the issue, Bobby had simply rolled his eyes and said nothing except that the kid had it all together and Dean should stop sticking his nose places where it didn’t need to go.

So naturally, Dean was curious as crap. But he also wanted to get the kid out to the best Trick or Treat haunts in Sioux Falls, which he had exploited for all their uses when he was a kid.

Finally, he heard the upstairs door open and the sound of the kids footsteps coming—agonizingly slow—down the hall and stairs.

Bobby John was dressed exactly as Castiel besides him. He was already wearing Cas’ (or Jimmy’s, Dean had never wanted to actually know which) skin, but he also was outfitted with a pair of black slacks, a misfit white shirt, a blue tie and of course, a tan trench coat. The kid had completed the entire look with a set of white angel wings and a serious expression.

When Dean saw Bobby John he burst into laughter in spite of himself and the moment he did, whatever air of seriousness the kid had put on was lost as a gap toothed grin broke across his face.

The kid hopped down the last few steps and stood besides the actual Castiel, grinning up at Dean.

“This? This is what you chose for your costume?” Dean laughed, staring down at him.

“Of course, Dad.” Bobby John said, then trying to regain somewhat of a serious expression. “I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

Dean doubled over laughing at that, especially when Cas looked a few inches short of proud. Even Sam was laughing a little and Bobby John beamed up at them, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as the angel wings cast slightly lopsided shadows on the wall.

"Alright you two," Bobby said, breaking into the laughter to herd Cas and the kid into the living room. "Stand right over there, you hear? I'm gonna get a photo of this"

Cas, looking somewhere between bemused and confused obeyed as his pint sized copy stood besides him, unable to fully contain the light of the smile on his lips. While Bobby adjusted the camera, Dean knelt besides the kid, ruffling his dark hair so it stuck up like Cas' did, and flipping the tie around and skewing it slightly so it was all correct. When he retreated Bobby gave a gruff "smile now if your gonna" and snapping the photo.

Bobby John blinked as the camera spit out the photo and Sam gestured the kid over, smiling. He ran over to stand at Sam’s knee as Sam bent to show the kid the developing photo.

"WOAH!!" The kid cried, staring as the picture materialized on the paper. Cas stood in the photo, what could almost be described as a smile on his expression next to his miniature copy, hands thrown up to cover his eyes like a proper seraphim with cheap plastic wings.

The look of utter amazement and awe on Bobby John’s face was enough for Dean to loose it again and soon Bobby John was pulling on Sam and Deans arms crying, "Another, another!" And Bobby was rigging the timer so that he could join the photo as well. This time, Bobby John had rushed over to the camera before the camera had even finished regurgitating the photo, jumping up and down with excitement.  
 Once the color had filled in, revealing the image, Bobby John held up the photo victoriously to the rest of them.

It was probably the happiest Dean had ever looked in a photo, gathered there between Sam and Cas, with Bobby John in front of him. Bobby standing besides Sam, a smile brightening his eyes under the rim of his hat, while Sam laughed and Cas was, most definitely this time, smiling.

They looked like a family, one you didn't even have to squint to see properly, and Dean felt something catch in his throat as Sam’s eyes suddenly got a lot shinier staring down at the photo gripped in their kids hands.

"Come on," Dean said abruptly, pushing the kid along with a firm hand on his back, "we gonna get candy or what?” The kid giggled against him and ran out the door, sprinting to the car.

Dean didn't even object when the kid stuck the Polaroid onto the dash.


End file.
